Pidgeot
Category:Mega Pokémon Pidgeot (Japanese: ピジョット Pijotto) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. It is the evolved form of Pidgeotto, and the final evolution of Pidgey. Biology Physiology Pidgeot resembles a large, feathery bird with huge wings. It has a brightly colored crest and tail. Many trainers are drawn to Pidgeot because of its lovely feathers. The beautiful colors of its crest are particularly striking. It is easily confused with Pidgeotto because the only difference without a relative size comparison is that Pigeot's tail and crest coloring switch from those of Pidgeotto's. Behavior Pidgeot is even more dangerous than its previous evolutionary stage. This is because it is bulkier and more aggressive than Pidgeotto, enabling it to catch much bigger prey. A favorite target is Magikarp, which Pidgeot can spot from a great distance. Trainers should be very careful when approaching this Pokémon in the wild. Natural abilities Pidgeot is a powerful flier, capable of creating whirlwinds strong enough to bend trees. At maximum velocity, it can reach speeds of Mach 2 (around 1522.2 mph). Pidgeot can also fly faster than Staraptor if it wants to. With its powerful claws and strength, it can pick up almost any foe. Evolution Pidgeot evolves from Pidgeotto starting at level 36. Pidgeot can further evolve into Mega Pidgeot using the Pidgeotite. Game Info Game Locations Side Game Locations Pokédex entries Stats Generation VI-= |-| Generation I-V= Mega Evolution Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |'Secret Power'|70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |[[Defog]]|—|—|15|Flying|Status|Beauty|2}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Egg Moves Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Sprites |rbspr = RB 018 front.png |yspr = Y 018 front.png |grnspr = GR 018 front.png |Iback =PidgeotGenI_Back.png |gldspr = G 018 front.png |gldsprs =PidgeotShiny_Gold.png |slvspr = S 018 front.png |slvsprs =PidgeotShiny_Silver.png |cryspr = C 018 front.gif |crysprs = |IIback =PidgeotGenII_Back.png |IIbacks =PidgeotShiny_Back.png |rbysapspr = RS 018 front.png |rbysapsprs = Pidgeot(RS)ShinySprite.png |emeraldspr = E 018 front.gif |emeraldsprs = Pidgeot(E)ShinySprite.gif |frlgspr = FRLG 018 front.png |frlgsprs = Pidgeot(FRLG)ShinySprite.png |IIIback = Pidgeot Back III.png |IIIbacks = Pidgeot Shiny Back III.png |dpspr = DP 018 front.png |dpsprs = Pidgeot Shiny DPPt.png |ptspr = DP 018 front.png |ptsprs = Pidgeot Shiny DPPt.png |hgssspr = HGSS 018 front.png |hgsssprs = Pidgeot Shiny HGSS.png |IVback = Pidgeot Back IV.png |IVbacks = Pidgeot Shiny Back IV.png |bwspr = Pidgeot BW.gif |bwsprs = Shiny Pidgeot BW.gif |b2w2spr = Pidgeot BW.gif |b2w2sprs = Shiny Pidgeot BW.gif |Vback = Pidgeot BW Back.gif |Vbacks = Shiny Pidgeot BW Back.gif |xyspr = Pidgeot XY.gif |xysprs = Pidgeot Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Pidgeot XY.gif |orassprs = Pidgeot Shiny XY.gif |VIback = PidgeotBack XY.gif |VIbacks = PidgeotBacks XY.gif }} Mega Evolution Sprites Appearances Anime Ash's Pidgeotto evolved into a Pidgeot in Pallet Party Panic and was released at the end of the episode. Ash remembers it in Fighting Flyer with Fire until in the Sun & Moon series, Pidgeot was briefly seen with both Pidgey and Pidgeotto in SM042 where Rotom Pokedex is taking pictures all of the wild Pokemon in the Kanto region and wants to record everything. Officer Jenny owned one in Hoenn Alone! Falkner's Pidgeot is seen in Fighting Flyer with Fire!. Mewtwo has a cloned Pidgeot that is seen in Mewtwo Strikes Back and Mewtwo Returns. Corey's Pidgeot is seen in Mewtwo Strikes Back. He uses this Pokémon to get to the island. And Mewtwo steals and clones it. Sir Aaron's Pidgeot is seen in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. There have been few episodes where other people own a Pidgeot (about 5) and one of them was Perry Panic, when Pidgeot was unknowingly seen in the right corner of the movie. * Corey's Pidgeot * Pidgeottwo * Falkner's Pidgeot * Solidad's Pidgeot * Blue's Pidgeot * Officer Jenny's Pidgeot * Sir Aaron's Pidgeot * Alva's Pidgeot Trivia * It is the first second Stage bird Pokémon in Pokédex order. * Despite the fact its official height is only slightly higher than 4 feet, in the anime Pidgeot is almost always depicted as larger than the average human being. Ash's Pidgeot is the size of a horse and can carry Ash's weight, but in an episode of Pokémon: Battle Frontier the Pidgeot aiding Ash is only big enough to carry Pikachu on its back. However, both Pidgeot could have different lifestyles, despite living in the same district. * It is said that Pidgeot can fly faster than the speed of sound. This leads to the question of why Pidgeot does not naturally learn Sonic Boom. * Pidgeot's original beta name was Pidgeott. Origins It is based on some kind of bird, specifically the Aquilinae. Its shiny form is possibly a Golden Eagle. Names in other languages * Japanese: ピジョット(Pijiyotto in Romaji)is probably a combination of a pronunciation of the word "pigeon"　and "jet". * English: Like its pre-evolved forms, Pidgeots' name comes from pidgeon. Gallery 018Pidgeot OS anime.png 018Pidgeot OS anime 2.png 018Pidgeot AG anime.png 018Pidgeot-Mega XY anime.png 018Pidgeot Dream.png 018Pidgeot Mega Dream.png 018Pidgeot Pokemon Stadium.png 018Pidgeot Pokémon HOME.png 018Pidgeot Mega Pokémon HOME.png Pidgeot-GO.png Pidgeot GO Shiny.png ca:Pidgeot pl:Pidgeot ru:Пиджит uk:Піджеот Category:Bird Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Stage 2 Pokémon de:Tauboss fr:Roucarnage